maniaron_homebrewfandomcom-20200216-history
Ildaean
Ildaean Neutral Evil Large City (East) Corruption +3; Crime -1; Economy +5; Law +5; Lore +3; Society 0 Qualities Deep Traditions, Insular, Mythic Sanctum, Prosperous, Racially Tolerant (Goblin) Danger 15 Government Autocracy Population 17,600 (9,500 Elf, 4,300 Goblin, 1,500 human, 900 half-elf, 400 gnome, 1000 other) Notable NPCs Dalsini Erithelle NE Female Elf Fighter 1 / Barbarian 1 / Alchemist 14 // Marshal 6 Targulith Gurgon CE Male Goblin Gunslinger 5 / Wizard 5 / Eldritch Knight 5 Nuren Ampurnik NE Female Goblin Gunslinger 5 / Warpriest of Greenhand Redtongue 9 Jace Stillwater TN Male Elf Diviner 13 Quinn Tallman CN Female Half-Elf Alchemist 14 Inliss Tisal NE Male Cleric of Dalsini Erithelle 13 Marketplace Base Value 10400 gp; Purchase Limit 75000 gp; Spellcasting 7th Minor Items 4d4; Medium Items 3d4; Major Items 2d4 The world is changing, and those who don't adapt will be destroyed. Even ancient refuges, however hidden and protected, are not immune. So it is that the king of the elven lands of the east, in his complacency, allowed himself to be deposed and for a new order to establish itself. Under the leadership of Dalsini Erithelle, a great army set about bringing these wayward lands to heel. Unlike any traditional elven army, it made use of musket and cannon, backed by spell and steel. Strangest of all is the new race brought into the empire's fold. Erithelle's empire is built heavily upon the sacrifice of her goblin allies. Many serve as soldiers on the front-lines, while others labor to their deaths in the great foundries of Ildaean. While most goblins live a harsh life, their elites are richly rewarded. The highest ranking goblins have power and influence far outstripping most elves, and are eager to push their weight around. "War heroes" are above the law in most respects, and the goblins take delight in making sure the elves know this. Erithelle herself frequently leaves the capital to lead her armies on major campaigns, but never for long enough to allow anyone else the opportunity to make a play for her seat of power. She has insinuated a cult of personality among the populace, and is beholden to a legion of adherent faithful. Her mythic status even allows her to anoint clerics; her domains are Evil, Artifice, and War domains, as well as the Industry and Blood subdomains. Despite how many ardent followers she has, little is known of her personally and she is far removed from anyone not in her inner circle. Her high priest is Inliss Tisal, a repulsive sycophant of the worst sort. The goblins for their part are divided between their two "leaders", Nuren Ampurnik and Targulith Gurgon. Both are veterans of Erithelle's campaigning and voracious warriors. They command the loyalty of roughly half of the goblin elite forces each, and Erithelle plays their ambition and animosity against each other to her favor. Jace Stillwater and his illegitimate daughter Quinn Tallman are responsible for much of the industrialization of Ildaean, and in addition have a talent for subterfuge and outing dissidents. They are much less harsh than their mistress, preferring subtlety to overt shows of force, and ingenuity to destruction. Much of the city's cultural and intellectual elite has been decimated by Erithelle's purges. Despite her brutal crackdowns of anyone she deems a dissident, she has a great appreciation for traditional culture. While she's quick to toss it to the wayside if it gets in her way, showing her true colors in the process, she has allowed many old traditions to flourish in her new order. Beyond the boundaries of her kingdom, though, Erithelle's name is spoken in hushed whispers and with scorn. Those who fled her reign hold her in the lowest regard, and eagerly await the day she meets her own untimely end. For the time being, though, her power and the shadow of her influence continues to expand. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Large City Category:East Category:Made by Dasrak